Fairy Tail, Titania's Lightning Dragon Slayer
by GeminiNoIntegra
Summary: Raised by the Lightning Dragon Raignak, Naruto learned the ancient form of magic known as Dragon Slayer magic. After the dragon disappearance, Naruto becomes part of Fairy Tail in order to have a new family. A great adventure is awaiting our hero, Naruto Uzumaki. Fairy Tail series.
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**Fairy Tail, Titania's Lightning Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 1- Naruto Uzumaki**

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Here is the new version of "Titania's Lightning Dragon Slayer"! I really hope that you will like this one better. Same pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fiore: Unknown forest…<strong>

"Yosh! I'm finally done mastering the new technique you taught me!" said a young teenager excitedly.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was a young teenager with blond spiky hair and blue cerulean eyes. Naruto's most noticeable feature was the whisker marks on his face. He had a white shirt with two orange stripes on the shoulders, and was also wearing black knee-length short with blue sandals.

"**Congratulation, I'm very proud of you." **Raignak replied. The blond turned around and saw his foster dad smiling at him.

His foster dad wasn't a human being, but a gigantic dragon. Raignak was a dragon with a huge pair of wings whose entire upper body was covered in yellow round scales. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, legs were white in color, and appeared to be rather smooth. His back had numerous yellow spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. His large wings were feathery in appearance, much like a bird. Raignak's eyes were green, and his head was triangular with horns. Raignak also had very sharp canine teeth, and had claws with long, sharp nails.

"So what are you going to have me do now since I have done mastering everything you taught me?" Naruto asked and walked toward the dragon to sit next to him.

The dragon glanced at the blond who was currently sitting next to him and spoke up. **"There is still another thing I would like you to learn. However, I have thought of something else during those past few weeks that you might like." **At that, Naruto scooted a little closer to the dragon. "Really?! What is it?! Tell me!" Naruto asked excitedly.

The dragon turned his head and looked at his son with a dead serious face, which intimidated Naruto slightly since he wasn't used to see him _this_ serious. **"You will****…"** Raignak began speaking, and before the dragon could even finish his sentence, the blond knew his life was about to change forever.

"**Be going on a journey all around the Kingdom of Fiore." **He finished.

"A journey?!" Naruto cried out loud, unable to believe what just came out of his foster dad's mouth. **"That's right a journey."** Raignak nodded in agreement.

"This is some awesome news Raignak! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Naruto thought aloud and stared at Raignak, waiting for an answer from him.

Raignak sighed and answered. **"You didn't need to know about it, that's all there is to it."**

"Whatever!" Naruto mumbled and went back to sit next to the lightning dragon. As he sat quietly next to the dragon, he couldn't help but think about the 'journey thingy'. _"This is going to be nice."_ Naruto chuckled as he started dreaming about many beautiful places throughout the land.

Noticing the small chuckles from Naruto, Raignak eyed him for a brief moment before speaking. **"This journey won't be as easy as you think Naruto. You will need to depend on no one else but yourself only." **

"I'm well aware of that Raignak."

The lightning dragon cracked a small smile and continued speaking. **"I forgot to tell you something important."**

Naruto cocked his head to the side with a curious expression."Huh?! What is it?"

"**I will give you a month to travel."** Raignak revealed. Naruto didn't show any sign of hearing his word, although his words had been directed to him and he was looking at the dragon. **"Did you hear me?!"** Raignak frowned.

"Yeah, yeah, I did!" Naruto replied. "Hey Raignak, I was wondering…" Naruto started causing Raignak to narrow his eyes at the blond. **"What do you want?"** Raignak asked while yawning tiredly.

"Are you still going to train me after I'm done traveling around Fiore?"

"**Of course I will keep training you! A brat like you still has tons of things to learn! You're far done from your training!"** Raignak exclaimed and grinned.

"Hai, hai…" Naruto said in a bored fashion, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Raignak. **"Are you really tired of training with me kid?"**

"No! Don't get me wrong! I really like training with you but-"Naruto threw his arm in front of him defensively and paused before talking again. "I would like to learn something new instead of training on the same moves repeatedly."

"**You don't have to worry about any of that. When you get back I promise you that we will start on something new."** Raignak reassured.

"I hope you're not lying." Naruto murmured.

"**Of course not."** Raignak said and starred at the night sky above. _**"Still one year left until…"**_ the lightning dragon was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto jumped on his head. "I'm going to sleep Raignak!" Naruto told his dad as he lied down on the gigantic dragon's head. "Good night, Raignak!"

"**Get some rest because you're leaving tomorrow."** Raignak stated. "Yup" Naruto responded, and closed his eyes in attempt to sleep. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" the blond thought before falling asleep with a wide smile on his face.

"_**I should get some rest as well."**_ The gigantic dragon thought, as he also shut his eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p>Naruto started off the day really bad. As soon as he woke up to the sound of the dragon shouting at him, he was forced to leave in the following fifteen minutes. Hell, he barely had time to get ready, moreover he couldn't even remember if he had washed his face or not.<p>

"I swear Raignak is rushing me all the time." The blond said aloud as he walked down on a rocky path, thinking about his foster dad. The blond had been walking the same road for several hours already, and he was wondering when he will get to see the end of the road. "Man this road is too damn long!" Naruto whined in annoyance as he stopped on his track and peeked around. "I hope there is a town nearby."

GROOOWL!

"I've gotta to find something to eat." He stared down at his stomach, and rubbed it with his right hand. Since he that he most likely wouldn't find anything to eat if he stayed on the road, Naruto decided to head out in the forest in order to find any food. To his luck, he managed to find couples fruits in the forest but it wasn't nearly enough to stop his hunger. "Gosh, fruits won't do it. I need to eat some meat." Naruto complained out loud and kept walking deeper in the forest in hope to find more food.

Much to his relief, he happened to come across what he was looking for. There, in front of him, stood a wild boar.

"Sorry, but I have to do this to survive." Naruto mumbled and kept walking straight at his _food_.

The wild animal turned around from Naruto and started running for its life. "You won't get away!" Naruto shouted and chased after his prey. Not wanting to waste any more time, Naruto quickly closed the distance separating them and killed the boar with a powerful punch filled with lightning.

"Yeah! I did it! I finally got some food!" said Naruto with a satisfied smile. "Alright now I need to make a fire to cook this thing." With that being said, Naruto walked in front of a small tree to in order to collect some materials from it. After collecting all the necessary, Naruto gathered the pieces of wood together, ready to set them on fire.

"If I generate a powerful lightning and hit it on the pieces of wood that I collected then it should be able to burn." Naruto thought out loud as he started to concentrate magic power in his right fist. With a single moment, Naruto released the lightning that he had been charging, and aimed it straight at the pieces of wood. Everything went as smoothly as he thought when the pieces of wood started to catch on fire. Naruto wasted no time and set his food on the fire.

"This stuff is pretty good!" Naruto said while chewing on the food in his mouth. "So, What do you think of that? I'm doing pretty well am I not Raignak?" Naruto said to himself while looking at the blue sky. After eating, Naruto got up and was ready to leave, when suddenly some strange noises got his attention. He looked around but still couldn't figure out where the noises were coming from. _"What are those noises I heard?" _thought Naruto. Whatever it was, he couldn't help but feel bothered by it.

"I need to make sure of something." Naruto closed his eyes and focused on the sound that echo throughout the forest.

"No please don't hurt us! We will do anything but don't kill us!" someone pleaded; it was a woman's voice.

"I ain't giving a crap about you! It's the child that I want! I will kill you and take your child!" a man's voice said.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and without a second to waste, he immediately headed toward the voices he heard.

"_What's happening there?!"_ thought the blond as he saw from where he currently was, a woman with her child in her arms, and two mysterious men dressed in large black coat.

"Look! If you hand us the child without any objections then we will spare your life. However if you don't want to, I'm afraid that we're gonna have to use another way." One of the men said with a sarcastic voice as he approached the woman and her child.

"Get away from us! I rather die than handing my daughter to you!" the woman yelled at them and tightened her grip on her daughter. "Then die this instant!" The man suddenly burst out in anger and pulled out a knife from his coat and lowered it down at woman in a fast movement. But unfortunately for him, he was violently kicked in the face. "Guahh!" groaned the man.

"What the fuck just happened?!" the man said out loud as he rubbed the area where he was hit.

"What are you trying to do huh?!" Naruto asked and pointed his finger at the man lying on the ground. "Shut the hell up brat! I don't need to tell you what I am doing." He man yelled out loud and got back on his feet.

"Another kid, let's take him too." The partner's man said. "Yeah" replied the other with a nod.

"What do you want from them? Money? Food?" Naruto asked with a bit of venom in his voices. "Money is part of it, but the reason we are doing this is for another purpose." The man that Naruto kicked replied.

"Shut up, Bash! You've said enough!" his partner exclaimed and shot him a glare. "It doesn't matter whether he knows or not since he will become part of the group of children working at the Tower of Heaven."

"Tower of Heaven?" Naruto thought, and saw the two of them coming at him. Without hesitation Naruto stepped forward at high speed and landed a powerful blow on the man's face. The man fell backward and tried to attack Naruto as soon as he got up but was unable to do it. "You're gonna have to do better than that to get me!" Naruto smirked and delivered a kick on the man's guts.

"Arghh!" the man groaned in pain.

"You little piece of shit! How dare you stand against us?!" the other shouted and ran at the blond to catch him.

Naruto smirked and then elbowed the guy in the ribs when he saw an opening. "Fuckin-" the man started, though he was cut off as Naruto planted a knee on his jaw. "Bwaaaah!" the man yelled out and fell backward.

"It's time to end this fight." Naruto muttered and inhaled deeply as he concentrated all of his magic power in his mouth. **"Lightning Dragon's…"**

"Magic?!" they stared at each other with panic.

**"Roar!"** Naruto roared and released a lightning beam out of his mouth.

"What the hell?!" they shouted in complete shock as Naruto's spell hit them. The roar was powerful enough to completely knock them unconscious. After the two of them were defeated, Naruto made his way toward the woman and her daughter.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Naruto asked her." You're not hurt little one?" He added as he looked over the little girl. To show her gratitude, the woman hugged Naruto and so the little girl did.

"Thank you very much! Without you they would have probably taken my daughter and killed me! "She told him as she took his smaller hand into her bigger ones.

"Thank you very much big brother!" the little girl thanked him as tears escaped her eyes.

"Nothing to worry about! I couldn't just watch and do nothing!" Naruto replied sincerely. With that being said, Naruto made his way over the two men he just defeated. Something they mentioned earlier was bothering him, and it was about the Tower of Heaven.

"Hey, wake up now!" Naruto ordered as he bent down and grabbed one of them by the shirt. Noticing the man slowly regaining consciousness, Naruto asked louder this time. "Wake up now! There is something I want you to tell me!"

"Fuck off…" the man mumbled out as a response. Naruto lessened his grip on the man and asked another question. "Why are you doing this?"

The man turned his face away and didn't bother to reply. Knowing that it was pointless to simply ask, Naruto decided to use another method that will make him talks right away, or so he hoped. "I asked why are you doing?" Naruto asked calmly. "If you don't want to talk, I guess that I will have to make you talk." Naruto glared at him and released his magic power, causing lightning to gather around his free arm.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" the man on the ground stated, his eyes unable to meet Naruto's glare.

_"Good."_ thought Naruto, relieved that his other method worked as planned.

"I won't tell you who sent us, however the reason why we are doing this is because we need more children to build the Tower of Heaven." the man revealed.

Naruto intensified his glare at the man and asked him one more question.

"And do you know where the Tower of Heaven is located?" Naruto asked.

"Bwahahahahahaaaah! Why the fuck should I tell you?! What is a brat like you goin' to do even if you know?!" the man burst out in laughter.

Slightly annoyed by his mocking, Naruto brought his hand to the man's face, and released lightning. "Guahhh!" the man cried as he felt his body paralyzed. "Keep talking." The blond teenager stated, trying to remain as calm as possible. And it was then, that he decided to confess everything he knew about the Tower of Heaven.

"We also captured many children already and they are now working in the tower in order to complete it. As for the tower, it's located on a small island on the coast of the Caelum Kingdom south of Fiore. It's all I know I swear!" the man said at last.

Satisfied with his answer Naruto let go of the man and saw a group of knights walking toward him. Apparently while he was questioning the guy, the woman had called some guards from the Magic Council to take away the two men in jail.

"We're here to take away them to jail. Please step aside." The leader stated.

"Sure." Naruto nodded and stepped back.

"Hey, huh…" the women hesitated.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki is my name." Naruto introduced himself.

"I would like to thank you once again for coming to our rescue. Please accept these." She bowed and gave Naruto a bag that contained food cans and money. "You're welcome!" Naruto replied in a cheerful smile and took the bag. "Now I have to go! Bye!" exclaimed the blond happily as he turned away, ready to leave. But before he could, the women asked him a question. "Who taught you how to fight and use magic?"

Naruto looked at her over his shoulder and gave her a smile. "My dad!"

"I see, then your dad must be a very strong since you are pretty strong yourself for your age." said the woman smiling back at him.

"You bet he is!" he stated. "I guess I will be going then!" with that Naruto waved at her and left. "Thanks again Naruto Uzumaki" the woman said as she waved back at him.

* * *

><p>Naruto finally exited the forest and kept on walking the same road he had taken before he went to the forest. As he walked on the road, he constantly found himself thinking about what was the Tower of Heaven. It was something truly intriguing. If he heard right, the man said that they needed more children, which meant that there was a huge possibility that a lot of children were already taken there to work. And if it was the case then there wasn't any time to waste. <em>"How can they do that to children?!" <em>Naruto thought to himself.

It was then that he made a decision; and it was to go to that 'Tower of Heaven' in order free everyone there. With his dragon slayer magic, he was pretty sure that he could succeed. And from what he was told, no magic users were guarding the tower. _"I shouldn't have problem freeing everyone if they can't use magic."_ Naruto thought.

At the end of the road Naruto ended up in a small town known as 'Clover Town'. As he walked in the busy street of clover, he caught people murmuring things about him and his clothes. Naruto frowned and looked down at his garments, searching for anything out of the ordinary. _"Probably the ripped pants I'm wearing."_ He concluded. "Hmmm, where am I supposed to go now?" Naruto observed his surroundings.

"Hello there! It appears to me that it's your first time here." A voice came from behind. Naruto turned around to see the newcomer.

The man that spoke was an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and was growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also had a thick white mustache.

"Hi, old man." Naruto replied in a boring tone. The short old man stared at him with suspicious eyes and started speaking.

"It's not nice to speak to an old man that way son; you should address the elder with respect." He spoke. Naruto looked at the old man and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto muttered and bowed to the old man.

"Makarov Dreyar is my name, Guild master of Fairy Tail." The old man introduced himself.

"That's good." Naruto said nonchalantly and was about to leave when the old man asked him something.

"Are you in a hurry?" Makarov assumed, seeing at how the blond was practically ignoring him.

Naruto turned his attention back to Makarov and answered. "Yeah, I need to go to the Kingdom of Caelum so I don't have time to chat."

"Then let me tell you that you still have a long way to go before you make it there." Makarov told him.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yup!" Makarov replied as he nodded repeatedly at the blond.

Makarov studied the boy for a few seconds and noticed something unusual about him. The boy's knuckles were heavily damaged, almost as if he had been put under an intense training. _"This isn't an ordinary kid."_ Makarov thought as he kept staring at Naruto.

"Hey little kid, what is your name?" Makarov asked the boy. Naruto looked at the Fairy Tail's Master and told him his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he said.

"I see." the old man responded. "Judging from the look of it, it seems to me that you have been training really hard." Makarov said to Naruto as he grabbed both his hands and looked at it.

"Yeah! I have been training a lot to become someone strong!" Naruto replied with a smile.

"So do you train by yourself or with someone?" Makarov questioned.

"Raignak…" Naruto mumbled out in a low voice. Makarov, unable to hear him, leaned closer. "Who?"

"The lightning dragon, Raignak!" Naruto quickly replied with a bright smile.

The Fairy Tail's Master couldn't believe what the blond announced. "_A dragon? I thought that dragons were extinct_?" Makarov thought to himself. "Hey Naruto, Are you sure it's a dragon? Dragons are extinct so…" Makarov stopped at the sight of Naruto's annoyed face.

"Not my dad. Raignak is the dragon that taught me the ancient form of magic which is dragon slayer magic." Naruto replied to the old man in a serious tone. "I never got to know my parents, all I know is that Raignak found me and raised me so I considered him as my dad." Naruto stated.

_"This look in his eyes… He isn't lying…"_ thought the elderly man.

Much to Naruto's surprise, the Fairy Tail's master nodded in understanding. "Wait! Do you believe me?!" Naruto asked abruptly.

"Of course I do." Makarov replied in a serious tone. "Is it wrong for me to believe you?" he asked when he saw the face Naruto was making.

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Hey Naruto, would you like to become part of my guild?" the guild master asked, much to Naruto's surprise.

"What is guild?" Naruto asked in confusion. Makarov deadpanned. _"He doesn't know what a guild is?! He's gotta be kidding me…"_

"What?! is something the matter?!" Naruto raised a brow.

Makarov sighed. "A guild is a place where wizards gathered to take jobs, to have fun, treat each other as friends, and it is also another place you can call home and family. That's basically what it is."

"Is that true?!" Naruto asked in a hurry.

"Of course it is!" Makarov replied with a wide smile. "So would you like to be part of my guild Fairy Tail?"

"I'm sorry Makarov old man… I would really love to take your offer but I still haven't asked my dad yet and also I don't want to leave him…" Naruto said in a sorry voice.

To Naruto's surprise the old man patted the boy on the head with a huge smile. "Don't worry about it boy! I'm not going be mad at you just because you declined my invitation! It's your decision after all! But if one day you feel like you need a place to stay in your will always be welcome at my guild, is that clear?" The old man said in a joyful voice.

"Makarov old man! I promise that I will join your guild if I can!" Naruto looked at the old man and nodded happily.

"It's a promise then." said Makarov.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Naruto before walking away. "I have to leave now! See ya!" he shouted and waved at the old man.

"Good luck on your way kid!" Makarov waved in return.

_"A dragon slayer… That's interesting."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: And this is the end of my chapter 1! I really hope that you like this version better, if not, then I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry if I took too long to update but my computer died with all my files in there so I had to redo everything. Since I have found more free time to write, I will try to upload as soon as possible. Please give me your thoughts it will be very helpful!<strong>

**To all the followers! I would like you guys to follow this rewrite!**

**I also want to tell you guys that in this story, Naruto's age is 13. The next chapter will be longer, so don't worry. Do not give up on me yet guys! **

**Oh I forgot to mention! I'm planning to write another story. I will give you more info on that later.**

**Please Enjoy&Review **


	2. Rescue

**Fairy Tail, Titania's Lightning Dragon Slayer**

**Chapter 2- Rescue**

Naruto was on the road for at least several hours before arriving to another place. This time, it wasn't a town, but rather a small village named 'Taka'. As Naruto walked, he was able to tell right away that it was a poor village, seeing at how most of the houses were made out of woods and barely standing.

"_I need to find someone to help me now."_ Naruto thought. "Excuse me! I need a map, do you have one?!" he exclaimed as he waved at an old lady and walked toward her. The old lady looked at him for a brief instant before walking away as if nothing happened. Naruto froze in place and stared at her with a confused expression as she kept walking away.

"Forget it." Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

Then he asked some other villagers but just like his first attempt, he was ignored. Seeing that none of them were willing to help made him a little bit mad because he didn't have time to waste. Even though he knew most of the villagers didn't want to have anything to do with him, he decided to give it one last try. This time he came across a man around his mid-twenties.

"Hey! Do you have a map that I can borrow?" Naruto addressed the man politely. This one looked at Naruto in a curious expression before speaking.

"Hey, are you perhaps a wizard?" he asked.

"_Wizard?"_ thought Naruto, rising up his right eyebrow in slight confusion. Naruto remained silent for few seconds, thinking about what a wizard was. "_Oh right! Makarov old man talked about it!"_ Naruto mentally shouted as he finally remembered.

"I can't really say I'm a wizard but I definitely need a map to go help some people!" Naruto replied in a rush.

The man looked at Naruto in understanding, and pulled out a map of Fiore from his pocket. He handed the map to Naruto and explained him few things about it.

"Then I'm guessing you must be one." He assumed.

"Look kid, this village is called Taka which is here on the map." He continued speaking to Naruto as he pointed his index finger on the map to show him.

"Can you show me where I can find the Caelum Kingdom on the map?" Naruto asked hurriedly.

The man took few seconds and found it. "It's right here." He said to Naruto and showed him.

"Oh I see." Naruto nodded at him. _"So this is where the Tower of heaven is supposed to be located huh…"_

"Thank you very much!" Naruto exclaimed in a cheerful smile and grabbed the map from the man's hand. He returned the smile, and showed him one last time which direction he should take to go to the Caelum Kingdom.

"Good luck on your job kid! I'm sure you will do fine on your way!" He wished to Naruto.

"Thanks again! I'm leaving now!" Naruto shouted, and ran toward the exit of the village.

After having left the village, Naruto decided to look for a comfortable place to rest and eat something. _"This should do."_ Naruto thought as he made his way toward a large tree and climbed it. Once up there, the blond dropped his small backpack and searched for something to eat in it. Naruto drew out one of the canned food he was given, and opened it with the help of his sharp teeth.

"This stuff is pretty good." commented the blond as he swallowed every last drop of the chicken soup contained in it_. _"Now time to head out!" He exclaimed as he threw the empty can away and grabbed his belongings before jumping down. Then he pulled out the map from his pocket and searched for his position.

"_I'm almost there."_ Naruto smiled happily at the thought of being close to his destination. There was no doubt in his mind that if he kept going straight ahead without stopping, he will make it to the Caelum Kingdom before night fall. Then once there, all he will need to do is to find that tower in order to save and free everyone.

* * *

><p>"Don't you fucking try that again you little pest or next time I will take your other eye!" a man dress in an armor shouted throughout the cell as he threw a scarlet haired girl in there. The girl was wearing a blue dress in a terrible state. She also wore an eye patch to cover her right eye and was bare foot.<p>

"Erza!" an old man shouted with concern as he marched toward the little girl. His name was Rob, he was a lean old man with pale skin. He had long white hair which went midway down his back. Two strands of hair stood up from the rest and pointed outwards. His eyebrows were nearly as long as the hair on his head, reaching down past his chin. He had a thick gray beard which extended down to his chest. He wore a pair of beige shorts with no shirt.

"Oh my! Erza, your eye." He muttered in disbelief when he caught sight of her eye covered. The redhead turned her attention to the old man, and threw herself in his arms. "Grandpa Rob!" she murmured as she let a lone tear falls down from her left eye.

Rob caught her, and wrapped his arms protectively around her small form. "I told you not to do anything careless." He whispered in a gentle voice as he looked down at her. "But… I want to leave this place…" she replied as she looked back at him, straight in the eyes with a sad expression all over her face.

"Someone will help us, I'm sure of it." He responded with a warm smile as he ruffled her scarlet hairs.

Still staring up at him, Erza wondered how he could be so indifferent and still believed that someone will come out of nowhere just to save them. "But… Grandpa Rob, no one knows of this place…" she said in a low tone as she put her head down.

"Even if no one knows of this place, I can't help but think that a miracle will happen. You mustn't lose hope Erza." He told her in a calm expression.

_You mustn't lose hope._

Erza suddenly felt herself stronger after hearing those words coming out of his mouth. Grandpa was right; she must not lose hope no matter what happens.

"By the way Erza, what happened to your friend Jellal?" he asked Erza. Seeing that only Erza returned made him worried about her friend since they were supposed to return together after their punishment for trying to flee.

Erza bit her lower lip, turning her gaze away with a pained expression on her face. "He was taken in the torture room instead of me."

The old man put his head down and sighed deeply. "I see… "

"I hope he's okay." Erza mumbled out in a low voice as she leaned further into Rob's embrace. Rob tightened her grip on her and replied in his usual gentle voice. "I'm sure he will be fine. He's a strong kid in spirit." He assured her, but he was worried nonetheless.

"Hopefully…" Erza trailed off.

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Naruto, today I will teach you how to read. It is one of the most important skills that every human is required to possess."<em>**_Raignak stated._

"_Is it more important than learning Dragon slayer magic?" Naruto asked dumbly as soon as his dad stopped speaking. _

"**_Bring out the books that you found in the abandoned shelter."_**_The dragon requested, ignoring the boy's question._

"_Yeah! I will be right back just wait up!" Naruto shouted in response as he went over to the base of a tree and grabbed all the books he stored there._

"**_Alright, now let's get started. Open up your book to the first page."_**_Raignak told Naruto as soon as he came back. _

_Naruto grabbed the first book on the pile and opened the book to its first page after studying the cover which was a picture of a giant fox with nine tails. Underneath the beast, was what looked like a village half destroyed by the creature. A man with yellow spiky hair standing on top of the mountains was also present on the book's picture as well. Naruto also found the title to be illegible because of its bad state. _

"_Okay so what do I do now?" Naruto looked up confusedly at the dragon. _

_"**Read me the first page out loud."**__ The lightning dragon stated._

" _Theee waz a… demon fox…" Naruto struggled as he tried to read._

_Noticing that Naruto was having issues reading, Raignak decided to give him a hand and helped him pronounce every word. But, after what seemed like hours of teaching, Raignak eventually got tired of repeating himself so he decided to hit Naruto with his lightning each time he was mispronouncing. His new method turned out to be effective as Naruto was getting better at it._

"_Hehe… I'm actually getting better at it! Am I not Raignak?" Naruto chuckled slightly. _

_The dragon looked down at the blond and smirk. _"**_It's all thanks to my lightning."_**

"_Yeah right…" Naruto murmured under his breath before continuing reading. _

_"Raignak…" _Naruto mumbled out as he woke up slowly from his slumber. Right after he arrived at the Caelum Kingdom which was around about two hours ago, he decided to take a little nap in order to be at his full stamina before going to the Tower of Heaven.

_"Looks like I had a nightmare…"_ Naruto picked up his bag from the grass, and then continued where he left off on the road.

After a long run, Naruto finally made it to the coast side. "Woooahh!" His mouth hung open as he stared at the ocean reflecting the image of the night sky. It was the first time in his life that he'd seen such an amazing view.

_"I finally made it."_ thought Naruto with a content smile as he sat down on a hill. "All I need now is to find that damn tower." Naruto said to himself as he decided to go on higher grounds to make it easier to locate the tower. "The higher you are, the more you can see." he grinned as he was now standing on what appeared to be the highest hill.

"Alright, let's look for the Tower of Heaven now." Naruto exclaimed as he began searching for the tower.

Naruto noticed a mysterious light shining on one of the island, which caught his full attention. "What is this?!" he questioned himself as intensified his stare on the light shining afar. That mysterious light that caught his attention was exactly what he looking for the whole day, the Tower of Heaven. Naruto clenched his fists into a ball as he kept looking at the light.

_"I see… This is the Tower of Heaven._" thought the blond, not turning his gaze away from the island.

Not wanting to waste any time, Naruto quickly ran toward the ocean. _"I need to find a way to cross the ocean… I've gotta find a boat or something._" He thought as he glanced around in hope to find what he needed. But unfortunately, he wasn't able to find any boats or anything that could be useful to travel the water.

"No choice I guess…" Naruto walked over to a medium-sized tree and knocked it down with a powerful lightning punch. He dragged the tree with him and dumped in the ocean.

_"Time for me to jump in."_ Naruto thought as he watched the tree he dumped floating at the surface of the water. Naruto looked down at the water and took a deep breath before jumping in.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried out as he jumped down and closed his eyes. And without a second he was in the water.

"Bouahhhhh" emitted Naruto once he got to the surface. "It wasn't that bad after all." Naruto said as he was now catching his breath. He swam toward the tree and clung on to it. The waves were pushing him towards his destination, much to his luck.

"Crap! The water is so cold!" Naruto whined. "I gotta get there very quickly or I might freeze to death" he added as pushed the tree and tried to swim faster using both his legs. To his luck the waves was pushing him toward the right direction. The blond continued moving forward then stopped at the sight of the tower.

Although he was a little bit far he could see the tower in very detailed. "_So this is the tower of heaven… Who will be stupid enough to build such a tower?"_ Naruto thought in disbelief as he kept staring at the huge tower in front of him. To be honest, never had he expected the tower to be this huge, it's almost as if the tower was touching the sky itself. He spotted several guards standing in front of the entrance.

Each second made him feel a little nervous as he kept getting closer to the island. Nervous from thinking that if he fails, he won't be able to free all the slaves and could possibly be captured there as well. As he was approaching the island, something on the corner of his eyes got his attention. It was a giant boat and it was without any doubts the boat they used to bring all the slaves in that island.

Naruto finally landed on the island and then took few glances around. He got out of the water and quickly tip toed behind the bushes around without making any sounds.

"Did you hear that?" one of the guards standing at the entrance asked one of his companions to his left.

"Yeah! I think it came from there." He answered as he looked and pointed his finger toward where he heard the strange noise.

"Let's investigate!" another said as the other two were already walking ahead of him.

_"Okay, they're coming."_ Naruto watched them as he inhaled deeply and focused magic into his mouth. _**"Lightning dragon's roar."**_

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" one of them shouted in surprise when he saw Naruto hidden behind the bushed.

Knowing that hiding any longer was pretty much useless since they noticed him, Naruto revealed himself.

"Let's take this kid back now!" they all shouted in unison and ran toward the blond teenager in attempt to catch him. However, Naruto released a powerful beam out of his mouth that took them down instantly. "Small fries." Naruto commented with a smirk and walked in front of the entrance. He opened the door and quickly closed it back once he was inside. "Yosh! Let's do this!" he stated and ran in the hallway at full speed.

"There! It's probably one of the slaves that are going against us!" shouted some of the guards as they ran toward Naruto. There were around twenty of them.

Naruto paused and gathered lightning around his right fist as he kept running straight at the guards in front of him. **"Lightning dragon's meteor fist!"** Slowly, he stretched out his arm with his fist closed in front of them and released a destructive lightning wave.

"What the fuck?! Since when those kids could use magic?!" a guard groaned as he stepped backward unable to believe what he was seeing. In a few seconds, all the guards were knocked on the ground, unable to move. "Damn you brat…" one cursed as he tried to move but couldn't because of all the damages he'd taken from that last spell. Naruto watched them for a brief moment, making sure they weren't moving anymore before continuing going forward. Lots of explosions were audible throughout the hallway, which caused Naruto to freeze on the spot. _"What the hell is happening?!"_

Naruto was absolutely hearing it again, those noises, but this time was different. There were explosions, as well as people screaming. It was almost as if there was a war going on. "Shit! I've gotta hurry up!" Naruto yelled as he kept going up the stairs, and sprinted even faster. _"There probably could be people dying up there."_ He assumed before going up the stairs at the end of the hall.

**Ten minutes earlier…**

"You useless piece of shit! Get back to work now!" a guard shouted in fury and slapped Erza hard on the cheek.

The scarlet haired girl fell backward and held her cheek in slight pain. "Get up now!" he ordered.

_I don't want to be a slave. I want to be treated right. I want to live the way I want. I want my freedom!_

All those kind of thoughts were going on through her mind as she looked down on floor, her bangs covering her eyes. She was about to get back to work when suddenly Jellal's words echoed in her head. "We need to fight for our freedom…" she mumbled out in a low voice.

"Huhhhhh?!" the guard leaned head closer to Erza's face.

"I won't… I won't stay here my whole life! I will fight from now on!" the red haired cried as she snatched one of the men's weapons and attacked without giving him a chance to fight back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing you damn brat?!" He shouted while protecting himself from the little girl's assault. The guard was about to counterattack however before he could even do anything; a group of slaves jumped in and beat him.

"The slaves are revolting we need reinforcement quick!" he shouted as he ran away after getting beaten.

"We need to fight for our freedom!" Erza shouted as she recalled Jellal's word.

"Yeah! We want our freedom now! Let's all fight!" the slaves all shouted back as they raised their fists in the air with determination. With that being said, all the prisoners assembled themselves and were prepared to fight against the guards that were coming. The prisoners manage to get a hold of some weapons and began to fight the guards. "Shit they are too many of them! We need the magic soldiers now!" ordered one of the guards.

From the sides, Rob watched in amazement at the sight of Erza fighting.

"Erza… I never thought that you will be so courageous." Rob said as he walked towards Erza with a warm smile on his face. He was happy to see that Erza was still strong in spirit even after all the horrible things she'd been through. Noticing the elderly man, Erza turned her attention to him. "Grandpa Rob, we need to fight and get out of here quick." Erza said as she turned her back to him and resumed to fight.

_"You're right Erza! We need to exit this island so we can go to Fairy Tail!"_Rob thought following the little haired girl. The fierce battle between the slaves and guards had been going on for more than ten minutes already. The slaves were having the upper hand since they easily outnumbered them. However all that stopped when the magic team came as reinforcement.

"The magic user team is finally here! Get them now!" the guards shouted in relieve as they fought back against the slaves. The tables were now reversed; the rebels were now losing and retreating while the guards were taking the lead.

"Run away!"

"Retreat!"

"Please don't hurt me!"

_"Damn it! If this keeps up we will definitely…"_ Erza thought, losing all confidence as she watched the guards dominating the fight they started.

"Hey! We have another problem there! The guards down the hallway were defeated by someone that uses magic! There is someone that is trying to help them escape!" an injured guard came out for the exit hallway and shouted to his fellow buddies.

"_Someone is here to save us? Who might that be? No one knows about this island_." Rob thought unable to believe what he just heard. Erza was thinking the same as Rob but she decided to put her thoughts aside and kept on fighting.

* * *

><p>The sounds were close, only few meters away from where he was.<p>

"_I'm almost here!"_ Naruto thought as he was getting closer and closer to the light at the end of the hallway.

Finally, he made it to the battlefield. A shock on his face was present as he watched everyone fighting each other. Most of the prisoners were badly injured and some guards were as well. Without any time to waste, Naruto quickly jumped in front of two enemies and kicked them on their head.

"This is where it all ends you trashes!" Naruto yelled as he released his magical power, enveloping his arms with lightning.

"Don't tell me the one who took out all the guards in the hallway was this little piece of shit!?" an enemy shouted in panic. The prisoners all watched speechlessly at the mysterious blond that just appeared in front of them, all thinking who he was.

"Keep fighting everyone! You will be alright! I'm here to get you all out of this tower!" Naruto ordered as he glanced over his shoulder at them. The prisoners stared at him for a while, and nodded immediately after the blond charged towards the enemies.

Nearby, Erza was watching Naruto in amazement as he fought; she couldn't help but fell happy that someone was here to help them escape._ "Thank god… a wizard is finally here to help us."_

Things weren't as easy as Naruto thought it would be. He never thought that fighting and protecting those in needs at the same time would be a difficult task. "Damn it!" he cursed aloud and elbowed one of his opponents in the guts.

"You fucking little bitch! You will regret this!" an angry guard groaned, and brought his spear in the air to strike it on Erza. Knowing that she couldn't avoid it, the redhead closed her left eye and embraced herself for the impact. The impact never came though, all thanks to a certain blond came to her rescue on time. She waited few seconds before opening her eye, and saw Naruto in front of her with the enemy beaten down at his feet. Naruto turned around the girl he just saved and helped her stand.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, to which she nodded. "Good." He said before leaving her.

The scarlet haired girl was stunned for a second. _"I have to thank him later, if he hadn't come I would be dead by now."_

"**Lightning Dragon's Rolling Crush!"** Naruto groaned, and jumped toward the enemies. His body wrapped by his own lightning as he spun, making a mini-tornado.

"Uwaaaaahhhh!" they screamed in agony as they were sent flying.

His spell was powerful enough to take out one third of the guards.

"Someone help!" Naruto heard, and then rushed at the man in trouble. But before he could even make it, he was hit on the back by a powerful spell from the magic team.

_"Shit that hurts!"_ Naruto winced in pain and fell down.

"Everyone just focus on the Blondie! He is the only one that can use magic! Once he's out we can take over!" the guard that attacked Naruto yelled at his comrades. With that being said, they all started focus their magic at him.

"Not a chance!" Naruto shouted as he used another spell. **"Lightning's Dragon meteor fist!"**

"NOOOOO!" they all shouted as the spell made contact and obliterated them.

Naruto fell down to one knee and panted heavily. _"I have to settle this very quickly! I can't afford to waste time here or else it will be over for me_!"

"We are doing it! We can get out of here now!" said Erza.

"SHOOOOT!"

Erza turned her head, and saw a large beam coming right at her. _"Crap! How could I let my guard down?"_ She thought.

Naruto turned at the source of magic he felt, and saw the same girl he saved earlier in a pinch. _"Damn make it on time!"_ he thought, and enveloped his feet with lightning in order to make him run faster. The spell was about to hit when Rob out of nowhere, stood in front of her with his arm open and protected her.

"Grandpa Rob!" Erza cried out as tears escaped her uncovered eye. When the old man fell, she walked to his side and shook him to make sure he was still alive. "Grandpa Rob! Please say something!" she pleaded as she shook him harder. The old man opened his eyes, and coughed blood as he tried to tell her something. Unable to hear him, the scarlet haired girl leaned her head next to his mouth.

"Erza… It looks like it's the end of the road for me... ***cough*** I am really sorry but I don't think we will make it to Fairy Tail together… ***cough*** But I'm sure that… ***cough*** you will definitely get out of this place and find happiness on your own." Rob whispered in Erza's ear and coughed even more blood. "Sorry Erza…" he slowly closed his eyes and died in the girl's arms. "Grandpa Rob…" She murmured and broke down in tears.

"Serve him right damn old geezer!" mocked one of the men that killed Grandpa Rob.

Naruto watched silently as the girl was mourning for her grandpa's death. Even if he didn't know any of the two, he couldn't help but feel bad for the girl that lost her grandpa._ "How could they do that?! Taking away someone's life! I will never forgive them!"_He thought angrily as charged toward the killers. He gathered lightning on his fist and was about to strike them from behind when suddenly all of them fell backward. What he saw next really surprised him. The red haired girl that was mourning over her grandpa had weapons floating around her, almost as if she was controlling them. "She can use magic?! No, she probably awakened her power at the sight of her dead Grandpa." Naruto concluded.

"Not bad! You got them! Now let's move on!" Naruto said as he joined the red haired girl. She looked up at him, still sobbing. "Grandpa Rob… They…" She mumbled but Naruto cut her off.

"He died protecting you! Don't let his death be in vain! Now help me get everyone out of here, including you." Naruto said in a serious tone, looking down at her while reaching his hand at her. She nodded and grabbed his offering hand. "You're right. We must fight for our freedom." Erza said with determination.

"That's the spirit!" Naruto said smiling at her for a brief moment before returning back to work.

"I will help you. I can use magic now." Erza told him.

"Yeah!" Naruto nodded.

The fight ended shortly right after Naruto and Erza stepped in again. Naruto used his roar to defeat most of the ones remaining in the hallway while Erza defeat them by using her telekinesis magic.

"We won! We are free!" they shouted in joy at their victory.

"It's too early to celebrate! Everyone! Go down the stairs quickly! There is a boat out there that should be able to get you all you outta here!" Naruto shouted, and showed them the stairs. All of them nodded and went down the stairs just like Naruto told them. Naruto was following behind but paused when he noticed Erza running up the stairs instead.

"_What is she doing?"_ Naruto thought as he followed her. "Hey! Are you stupid?! What the heck are you doing up there?! It's the wrong way!" Naruto shouted out at her. But, the girl kept on running up the stairs totally ignoring him. "Hey! I asked you what you were-" he was cut off.

"I'm going to get Jellal out of there!" she finally answered, not bothering to look at him.

"_Jellal?! There was another guy up there?"_ Naruto wondered.

"Zeref… Zeref…" murmured a blue haired boy sitting at the corner of a room.

"Jellal!" Erza called out to him as she entered the room, and taped his shoulder.

"Listen Jellal! We won! We can finally have freedom." Erza told him but he didn't seem to care. An evil smile made its way on his face as looked at her, and began speaking.

"No, no, no... You got it all wrong… This isn't true freedom that's why we must stay here and finish the tower in order to reach the true freedom." He said.

Naruto was listening quietly as he stayed in front of the cell to make sure no one was coming. Something about Erza's friend was bothering him. The aura around him was… evil. Naruto glanced around and found two guards lifeless lying on the floor. "_Who could have killed them?"_ Naruto thought in shock as he checked on them.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing Jellal?!" Naruto's eyes widened and turned around, only to see that guy Jellal strangling Erza with his magic.

_"Darkness magic!"_ Naruto thought and ran towards them.

"Hey! Stop that now!" Naruto yelled as he shook Erza's friend causing him to turn. "You too… Stay here…We need your magic power…" Jellal mumbled and then casted his magic on Naruto. His dark magic took form of a hand and caught Naruto by the neck.

"_Shit! What the hell is that?!" _Naruto tried to break free but could not._ "I used up too much power, I can't break free!"_

"Jellal stop this immediately!" Erza begged him.

"You don't understand… It's all for the sake of Freedom and Zere-"He couldn't finish his sentence as he saw Naruto breaking free from his spell.

"**Lightning Dragon's tail!"**Naruto shouted as he kicked Jellal's stomach, which sent him flying against the wall. The blue haired boy got up and released his dark magic everywhere in the room. Naruto avoided everything but then noticed Jellal's spell moving toward Erza too.

_"Damn! She's a pain in the ass."_ Naruto thought as he placed himself in front of Erza, and protected her. Jellal laughed sarcastically as the blond groaned in pain.

Erza caught Naruto as he fell on her, and held him tightly when she saw Jellal approaching them with an evil smile on his face.

"You know what?! You can have your freedom. However if you ever tell anyone about this place, I will kill all of your friends!" Jellal warned Erza, and he casted a spell. Naruto, who was still conscious, picked up Erza bridal style, and avoided the spell on time. _"I can't take him on the way I am now."_ Naruto panted heavily as he looked at Jellal. _"The only thing left to do is…"_

Jellal eye's widened in surprise when Naruto blasted the wall with a roar.

Naruto walked in front of the exit he created and looked outside as he carried Erza in his arms. They were high, very high from the ground. Naruto looked back at Jellal and saw him looking silently at them.

"Remember what I said…" Jellal whispered.

Naruto looked down at the girl in his arm and spoke. "We're escaping! Are you ready?!"

"Wait! What about Jellal?!" Erza asked Naruto. "He's lost…" Naruto replied, staring down at her.

Before she could add another word, Naruto immediately jumped out of the tower.

Jellal walked over to exit where they escaped, and smirked.

"Until we meet again Erza… HAHAHAHA! HAHAHA!" he laughed out loud and disappeared in the shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>South of Fiore- Caelum Kingdom…<strong>

_Where am I?_

_… Am I dead?_

"Hey, wake up." A voice said as she slowly regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" she asked as she sit up, and glanced at her surroundings.

"We're on the coast side, by the ocean…" Naruto replied as he glanced at the full moon shining above them.

"So… Are we finally out of that island?" she asked in a rush asked when she finally noticed that they weren't on the island anymore.

Naruto looked as he answered calmly. "Yeah we are finally out of there."

Erza sighed in relief. The nightmare was finally over. She was free now.

_"What about my friends?! Simon, Sho, Milia-"_Erza thought. She looked at him and noticed him staring at her. Almost as if he read her mind, he answered.

"I think they made it outside." Naruto said, although he wasn't entirely sure since he was too busy carrying Erza to even look if everyone made it out with a boat

Erza nodded, taking Naruto's answer.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked her.

"Erza… Erza Scarlet." She replied. "That's a nice name! Mine is Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" Naruto said cheerfully and gave her his hand. She looked at his offering hand then accepted it.

"That is nice to meet you too." She replied.

"Thank you…"Erza added with a smile.

"It's nothing to worry about!" He replied with a smile of his own.

"How did you know that we were on that tower?" Erza asked Naruto.

Naruto cocked his head aside and saw her curious expression. He sighed and decided to tell her everything. He talked to her for more than ten minutes, telling her about the two men that tried to kidnap a child, and also how he snuck into the tower. She listened in silence as Naruto also told her what happened after they escaped.

"Your friend Jellal…" Naruto mumbled out. "You heard that guy didn't you... I mean, about what he said."

_You know what?! You can have your freedom, however if you ever tell anyone about this place I will kill all of your friends!_

"Yeah…" Erza responded in a low voice, putting her knees together as she hugged them and place her head on it.

"I think we shouldn't tell anyone about that, you have seen this guy was... He is damn insane. He totally lost his mind." Naruto mumbled out, causing Erza to get angry at all the bad thing Naruto was telling about her friend.

"He isn't insane! He is kind and caring! He is the one that helped me whenever I got in trouble! Don't you dare say that about him!" She yelled at Naruto.

Naruto sighed at what she was saying, it bored him. True, maybe he didn't know shit about this blue haired jackass but he knew for sure that something was not right with him. Erza studied Naruto for a second and bit down on her lower lip, thinking that she was stupid to have yelled at him.

"I'm sorry…I let my anger get the best of me… It's just that it's hard to believe that he changed, tried to kill us and even threatened my friends…" Erza muttered as she looked at the blond sitting next to her. "I agree with what you said… I think it might be best if we don't tell anyone about that tower and everything that happened." She added.

"Mmmh" is just what came out from Naruto as a response. "Your right eye…What happened to it?" Naruto brought his hand to her face to touch it, but she moved away.

"It was when I tried to run away. I was discovered and they tortured me. It happened so fast that I can't even remember..." Erza whispered, and touched her eye patch with her right hand.

"So what are you planning to do after this?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

"Join Fairy Tail. The guild Grandpa Rob told me about." Erza revealed.

Naruto was surprised; Fairy Tail was also the guild that Makarov offered him to join. Erza confused by Naruto's expression titled her head to the side and touched the whisker marks on his face, which caught him off guard.

"Wow, wow, wow… What are you trying to do?" Naruto asked in panic. Erza smiled, and shook head. "Nothing, just wanted to wake you up from your thoughts." She said.

"Fairy Tail you said right? It's a nice place from what Makarov old man told me." Naruto told Erza. "He even invited me to join his guild."

"Wait! You met Fairy tail's master and he offered you to join in?" Erza asked, not believing what she just heard from Naruto.

"Yup." He nodded. "What about you? How do ya know about Fairy Tail?

"Grandpa Rob told me about it." She replied, and added that he also was the one to tell her about magic.

"And that's pretty much why you want to join Fairy Tail?" the blond asked to which she nodded.

"Do you also plan to join Fairy Tail?" Erza leaned closer to him as she stared in his cerulean blue eyes.

"I dunno… We will see." Naruto answered, and lied on the grass while using his arms as a pillow.

"Oh I see… I was hoping that you will join so I won't be alone when I will be there since I don't know anyone." She said in a disappointed tone. Her eye's widened when she received a pat on the head coming from Naruto.

"Don't say that! You don't need me! I'm sure you will do fine! Even if you feel lonely, at least…"

Erza raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Fairy Tail will be a place you can call home." Naruto stated.

"_You're right…"_ She thought.

She turned to look at him, and was a little surprise to find him already sleeping. _"He must have had a busy day."_

_"I must sleep now."_ She thought as she lied on her back and closed her eye.

_A place you can call home…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>

**Finally done with this chapter! Sorry if I couldn't upload faster, it's just that sometimes there are days when I cannot write at all. Sometimes, it even takes me more than 3 hours just to write 500 words… If only I could write 1k per days, that would be fabulous.**

**That aside, I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story. It truly makes me happy :)**

**Also guys, about the new story I am planning to write. I have decided to write another crossover. This new story will be a NarutoxAkameGakill story. Why? Cuz I feel like taking a challenge and I feel like we need more AkameGakill in this site.**

**The poll I opened had been closed! NarutoxAkame had beaten NarutoxEsdeath! **

**Thank you for your votes! Stay alive and expect a new story from me soon!**

**Please Enjoy&Review**


End file.
